The shining pond awaits-warriors fanfiction
by Queen of the psyducks
Summary: Years have passed since the power of the three. All of those cats are now gone-save for Dewkit, now Dewstar. Three new kits are in the forest now, and they have their own life ahead.of them. This story focus' on Pondkit, her life.
1. Chapter 1

"Congratulations, Pineheart, you have three healthy kits." The medicine cat, a small white tom named Silentfoot, spoke softly to the fluffy tabby queen.

"Two she cats and a Tom." She whispered. The biggest was a fluffy brownish red shekit. The remaining two were both very small and weak looking. A tortioseshell and white tom with wiery fur and a thick furred grey-black shekit with very small ears.

A solid black Tom dashed into the den, looking exhausted. His eyes travelled to the kits. "I'm…late?" He looked crushed.

"Just barely, Blackheart. They haven't even gotten their names yet." Silentfoot started out of the den."I'll leave you to name them." He spoke over his shoulder.

Silence filled the nursery for a few minutes. "So, Pineheart, what do you want to name them?" Blackheart awkwardly asked his mate.

"Well," she looked back down at her kits. "I think we should wait until they are old enough to form their own personality."

Blackheart smiled. "That's a great idea."

~}{~timeskip five moons~}{~

Three kits ran through the camp, searching for something to do.

"You find anything to do, Warmkit?!" The brown shekit asked.

"No, did you Treekit?" The weak Tom asked.

She poked her head up from a tree stump. "Nope!" She trotted over to her brother. "What about Pondkit?"

Warmkit looked around for his sister. "She's talking with Dewstar."

The grey-black shekit was happily talking with the large grey Tom, who was very amused by the kit.

"So, Dewstar, who are going to apprentice me to when it's time?" She asked, her grey eyes gleaming. The leader let out a small laugh.

"I guess we'll have to wait and see."

Pondkit pouted, before her siblings called her over.

**I'm going to be an information section for the story. First up, little Pondkit.**

**Name: Pondkit**

**Age: 5 moons**

**Gender: She-cat**

**Clan: Thunderclan**

**Looks: almost black-grey fluffy fur with grey eyes, long legs, and small ears**

**Personality: She is normally calm like water, but if she is put in the middle of chaos or a fight she becomes like fire, feisty and sharp-tongued. She is very curious and caring, and loves a good adventure.**


	2. Chapter 2

"What is it?" The dark furred kit asked her littermates.  
"Why were you talking to Dewstar?" Treekit cocked her head in curiosity.  
"Umm, because he is the leader and I aspire to be a leader one day."  
"Hey, I want to be leader!" Treekit snapped.  
"You can bet deputy." Pondkit smiled at her sister. "What do you want to be, Warmkit?"  
The tortie Tom jumped. "O-oh, I-I just want to be a medicine cat. Nothing fancy."  
"Nothing fancy?!" The kits turned to see Silentfoot walking towards them. "Being a medicine cat is the biggest responsibility a cat can have! They have to memorize sicknesses and medicines, treat all the cats of the clan, and are responsible for pretty much anything that has to do with Starclan. Is that not fancy?!"  
"N-no sir it, it's fancy. I-I'm sorry." Warmkit shivered in fear. His sister's scooted closer to him, for comfort. The white Tom nodded and went back to wherever he was going, which happened to be Dewstar's den.  
"Dewstar." Silentfoot walked into the leader den. The grey leader looked up from the picture he was scratching into the ground.  
"What is it, Silentfoot?" He questioned.  
"Well…Starclan sent me message. About Pineheart's kits." 's ears pricked at the sound of that.  
"Yes, the kits. Really nice cats. But what would Starclan want with them?"  
"I don't know, Dewstar. But they said they should be apprenticed as soon as possible."  
"I see…go to Pineheart. Tell her we be apprenticing her kits at sunhigh." He motioned for the medic to leave.  
"Yes, sir." He dashed out of the den and into the nursery, leaving most cats to see only a flash of white.  
"Pineheart, I have something to speak to you about."  
~}°Y°{~ timeskip brought to you by butterflies~}°Y°{~  
"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the high ledge for a clan meeting!"  
Cats all gathered in the clearing, some from in dens, some from anyplace else. Pineheart pushed her newly groomed kits forward, gleaming along with Blackheart.  
"Warmkit, Treekit, Pondkit. Step forward." The tree stepped forward,as commanded.  
"Treekit and Pondkit. You two have been chosen become apprentices at the five moon mark, and train to become warriors. Until that time comes, you will be known as Treepaw and Pondpaw. Treepaw, your mentor will be Nightfeather."  
A young black Tom stepped forward, a shocked look on his face.  
"Nightfeather, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You have received excellent training from Widefoot, and have proven yourself to be loyal and courageous. I expect you to pass those qualities onto Treepaw." The brownish shecat and the black Tom awkwardly touched noses.  
"Pondpaw, your mentor will be Blackheart."  
Her father stepped forward.  
"Blackheart, you are ready to take on a third apprentice. You are a skilled mentor, and have proven yourself to be wise and strong. I hope you pass those traits onto your daughter, and that maybe one day, she will become deputy, too." Pondpaw touched noses with her father, eyes shining.  
"As for Warmkit," all attention was averted to the sad looking Tom. "He has chosen to follow the path of a medicine cat. " Warmkit brightened as he heard those words.  
"Warmkit, you have done to be a very kind and wise young cat, will you accept the position?"  
"Y-yes, sir." As he stuttered, Silentfoot moved to sit beside him.  
"Good. On the next half moon, we will venture to the moonpool, so you may be accepted as a medicine cat by Starclan and the other medicine cats." Silentfoot touched noses with Warmpaw.  
"Treepaw, Pondpaw, Warmpaw!" The clan chanted as the siblings stood in front of the cats, looking proudly at each other.

**Character corner!**

**name: Warmpaw**

**age: five and a half moons**

**gender: tom**

**clan: Thunderclan**

**looks: a scrawny tortoiseshell and white tom with green eyes**

**personality: Warmpaw always comes off as scared and weak, but his sisters know he has the heart of a warrior. He only chose the path of a medicine cat because he thought he would be too hard to train as a regular apprentice. He is a very kind cat, and almost motherly too his sisters. That's half the reason his name is Warmpaw.**


	3. Chapter 3

The small tortioseshell tom slunk slowly after his mentor, looking up at the half full moon in the sky. He was going to the moonpool, waiting to meet the other medicine cats. He was, of course, nervous.

The noise of crickets filled the air, fireflies illuminating the toms. The white one stopped suddenly, lifting his tail to get Warmpaw's attention.

"We're here" Silentfoot slipped into the area of the pool, the other cats in the area moving their gaze to the toms. Warmpaw shook in sight fear, avoiding gaze of a particularly cold looking black she-cat.

"Medicine cats, this is my new apprentice Warmpaw." Silentfoot pushed his apprentice forward. "Want to introduce yourselves?"

"Fair enough," a graceful tortioseshell she-cat stepped forward. The black she-cat stepped up behind her, revealing a horribly broken leg that did not heal right. "I, am Rowanlight. And this," her green eyes flashed over to the cat behind her. "Is my apprentice, Ravenpaw. We are Shadowclan's medicine cats"

A mottled grey tom stepped forward next. "I am Silverstone, Riverclan medicine cat." He stepped back, leaving one she-cat left.

"Well, I guess it's my turn. I am Fernowl, Windclan medicine cat." The golden she-cat fluffed her fur slightly, a proud look on her face. Ravenpaw rolled her ice-like yellow eyes, clearly annoyed by Fernowl.

Warmpaw nodded in reply to all of them, trying not to shiver. It may have been Greenleaf, but he was always cold. Cruel irony in his name.

"Now, Warmpr," the tortie turned towards the white tom. "We will have to drink from the moonpool to reach Starclan. Now drink." Silentfoot gave the little tom a small shove, making him fall next to Ravenpaw. She looked at Warmpaw with curiosity and a bit of boredom.

He gave a small shudder from the eyes boring holes in him. He bent down to drink from the pool, falling asleep soon after.

** small filler chapter. More to come later on.**

**Character corner! With a new cat who will play a big role in the story.**

**Name: Ravenpaw**

**Age: 6 1/2 moons**

**Gender: she-cat**

**Looks: a lanky she-cat with a broad head, dark fur with pitch black spots, a white locket on her chest, cold yellow eyes, and a leg like cinderpelt's**

**Clan: Shadowclan**

**Personality: she has a cold demeanour, but she does have a heart. It's just hidden by spots and yellow. Her curiosity knows no bounds, giving others wondering to like about her. She's quite a hard cat to enjoy as company.**

**Have a nice day, random reader!**


End file.
